


Closure

by Lonelylittleloser



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Closure not just for Patricia but the whole freaking fandom who just wanted answers, F/M, Mara being a good friend and sleuth, Post Break Up, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylittleloser/pseuds/Lonelylittleloser
Summary: when Mara decides she cannot continue to live in the icy Anubis atmosphere any longer, and her sluething career isn't yet over, she decides to crack two birds with one stone and takes on her biggest challenge yet. She want's to discover what caused Patricia and Eddie to break up, and maybe even help them out along the way. One shot
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Closure

As soon as Eddie has walked into the kitchen, the atmosphere fell flat. It was Patricia and Mara in the living room, working together on their English project due in the next week. Of Mice and Men was hardly one of Patricia’s favourite books on the syllabus, but writing on the objectification I’d Curley’s wife had seemed an easy topic to write about. She thought back to Senkhara who had been so reluctant to reveal her name to Nina, and decided to write up on both the power in name, or respectively the lack of power, by remaining a nameless character, only being seen as Curley’s property. However heated her and Maras discussion was becoming however dropped as soon as Patricia noticed Eddie walk into the kitchen. He also noticed the change in dynamic and decided against making a hoagie and instead opting to microwave the soup left over on the hob, and leave as soon as the microwave dinged.

The atmospheric dip hadn’t gone unnoticed to Mara, and as soon as she heard the gentle shut of Eddie and Fabian’s room, she turned to Patricia and began her inquisition.

“So is one of you going to tell anyone what happened so badly in America that we all have to live in a freezer for a room?”

“I don’t know what you’re on about but I also just realised that Curley...”

“Patricia you have never passed up an opportunity to procrastinate your work, spill the beans.” And with that Patricia sighed. Maybe she should have put more effort in sooner, she could have better excuses to avoid these kind of conversations just by saying she had ‘work’ to do and leave it at that.

“Listen, we just decided we were better off as friends, is that not enough?”

“But why?” Only two words but yet such a stinging blow for Patricia. Even Eddie didn’t know why, all he knew was to not disagree with her. He tried to fight for her, but even he knew if she said they were breaking up, there was no going back. Patricia took another deep breath, knowing Mara wouldn’t drop it, and thought of how she could explain it without sounding crazy, and eventually came to the conclusion maybe Mara could understand her better than she did herself.

“Alright, but you have to promise me you won’t laugh, and this stays strictly between us,” as Mara gave a curt nod in agreement, Patricia swallowed down the lump which had fast grown in her throat. She knew there was no turning back and Mara hadn’t seen her this vulnerable since joy disappeared. “Okay, I guess things were just, weird when we got to America.”

“Weird how?”

“I’m getting to it, I just don’t know how to explain it.” Mara could see how hard Patricia was trying to find the words. She was looking at the ceiling and bit her lip on the left, exactly how she did in every french exam they’d sat next to each other. She shot her a sympathetic smile to which Patricia barely noticed from her peripheral vision, but she noticed it non-the-less and carried on. “Okay so think about who Eddie was when he first came here. He was a cheeky chap, listened to sick puppies all the time, seemed like a bit of a couldn’t care less kind of kid.” The next part of her story she really had to consider her wording, knowing Mara knew little to nothing about the chosen one, Osirion drama of the end of year 10. “Then something happened, and it was like he changed, but I had barely even noticed the change. He was just different you know. Wasn’t like he was before you know. And the worst part was, I hadn’t even noticed it.” She paused again before continuing. “I only noticed it when we went to America, I met all his friends, and he was back to the old Eddie, the one I first met. He was so energetic and full of life. He seemed so carefree and different. He seemed like any other normal stereotypical American boy.”

“Culture shock?” At this Patricia stopped and looked at her, as if what she had said was some deep revelation.

“Yeah, I guess. It just made me feel like I was the one bringing him down you know. Seeing him there with his friends, being so happy and normal, it was weird you know.”

“Patricia I think you need to think about this. You met when you were 15. You’re in such a big stage of change. We’re in year 11 now, we’ve just turned 16, things and people do change.” She stopped to reach over and grab the redheads hand. “Maybe it wasn’t you who changing him, maybe you were both maturing together. I mean, hell you certainly aren’t the same person you were last year, your milk throwing incidents are cut down to one a term now,” on that note, Mare gently grabbed the glass of water on the table with her free hand and moved it away from Patricia’s reach, “or at least I hope since I’m kinda trying to get into your psyche here. You do your homework on time - _most of the time_ , we’re about to sit our GCSEs, you’ve been different in so many aspects. And maybe you have both matured, and maybe you don’t like the new Eddie, or you’re scared you’re holding him back, but maybe you need to think how you, the new Patricia likes the new Eddie. Sometimes we mature and grow apart, and sometimes we mature together.” Mara put her other free hand over the other side of the hand she was holding. “But maybe the New Patricia, needs to have a word with the new Eddie, and both of you need to sort out between yourselves about your feelings. Because something tells me you’re still pining over the mature Eddie just as much as you did the cheeky chap from the states who first arrived and made you question everything you ever felt.”

Maras speech really had struck a chord with Patricia, and on that note, she stood up and grabbed her coursework from the table and ushered a quick “you’re a genius” to Mara.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to figure this out the same way I did last year. Fancy helping me pull off the ultimate prank to see if it’s still the same boy i fell in love with in there?” On that note Mara beamed. She had never heard Patricia or Eddie use the love word. She wasn’t sure if they had even said it to themselves, but seeing Patricia so open and willing to be vulnerable with such a fly away comment made her smile. Maybe Amber wasn’t the only love guru in the house.

“Let’s go get you your man back!” And with that they were both running upstairs planning how to get Patricia out of all the mess she started. And for the first time in a long time, Mara saw Patricia genuinely smile, like she never had done before.

* * *

Obviously the next day, both Patricia and Eddie were in detention together. Polishing silverware and cleaning the kitchen. And for the first time, they were actually alone on their own. And for the first time in a very long time, Patricia let herself be vulnerable to the same boy she fell in love with. Maybe she had matured herself, more than she had realised. It wasn't long before she was sat on the counter and his lips were on hers, the new Eddie apparently still had the same good moves as the old Eddie. And Patricia couldn't be happier. 


End file.
